Hope For Winter
by PotterFan3456
Summary: Sawyer's back from the SEA semester, and when he comes back, everything is just like the old times. But something else has changed.
1. Chapter 1: Sawyer's Back

**Author's Note: Hey readers! I love Dolphin Tale and Dolphin Tale 2, so I decided to make a fanfiction about it! I am a beginning author, please bear with me, if anything is terrible. (: I would love to hear reviews, and anything I should add or change! Now read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale or Dolphin Tale 2.**

 **Chapter 1: Sawyer's back**

Sawyer thanks the taxi driver, and grabs his things. _Finally home_ , he thinks. Sawyer walks up to his house, and sees his mom right out on the doorstep, smiling and almost crying at the same time. Sawyer runs up to her, and hugs her tightly. "I missed you so much, Sawyer! I was really worried you'd get eaten by a shark!" Okay, Sawyer loved his mom, but she was being a little unrealistic. "Don't worry, Mom." Sawyer mumbled calmly. "But what are we waiting for? Let's head to the aquarium!" Sawyer says loudly, the excitement growing in his voice. His mom smiles and tells him, "Okay then, let's go!" Sawyer's mom runs after him into the car, and seeing him already buckled up, and bouncing up and down, she smiled even more.

The car slowed down to the parking lot of the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Sawyer quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, and stormed out of the car, not bothering to wait for his mother. Sawyer kept smiling, and went through the employee's back door. _Oh Hazel, you never lock this door_ , he thinks to himself. Sawyer got the door to open, and pushed them inward. Blue appears everywhere, and he smiles. Everything looks the same, except for this tiny expansion in construction, by the back. Sawyer saw everything, the tide pool, the turtles, shark, and- the dolphins! A dolphin had swam by, and Sawyer could barely keep his excitement. Sawyer then ran up the stairs, seeing Winter and Hope's tank nearby. He hadn't seen or Hazel yet, which he felt a little disappointed. But he did see Kat, Phoebe, and many of the volunteers he had seen before. Everyone had started to spot him, and began saying, "Welcome back!" or, "We missed you Sawyer!" Sawyer threw his backpack to the side, and walks up to the dolphin tank. Phoebe walks up next to him and smiles, "Winter!" Winter immediately swims to the surface, and tweets the tweety Bird. Phoebe continues to talk to Winter by saying, "Look who's back, Winter!" Phoebe points to Sawyer, and Winter squeaks. Winter then tweets loudly, very, very, and very _loudly_. Sawyer smiles, and pets her around her dorsal fin. "You've never changed haven't you?" he tells Winter. Sawyer accidently pets her dorsal fin, and Winter drags him into the water. _Splash!_ Sawyer meant to sound annoyed but he wasn't and said, "I didn't even change yet Winter!" Winter only replies by splashing him in the face. Sawyer splashes back at Winter. They continue to have a water war, and then relax on Winter's favorite blue mat. Kat opens the gate from the smaller tank, and Hope swims out to play. Hope hadn't realized Sawyer was there, so Hope tossed the mat around. "Hey!" Sawyer yells. Sawyer had thought that was Winter at first, but Winter had thought it was Sawyer. Sawyer had seen Hope swim up to them and mumbles, "It was you, huh?" Hope squeaks, and so does Winter. _Just like the old times_ , he thought.

Sawyer keeps swimming with the two dolphins, even if it was already 30 minutes. He heard two pairs of feet which were running toward the tank. Sawyer thought it was Hazel, and he looked out of the tank. He was half-right, it was Hazel and , which is better because he can update him about the aquarium. "Sawyer!" they yell in unison. Sawyer waves at them frantically as if to say, _I'm right over here!_ Hazel beats her father, and runs to the edge of the tank. Sawyer swims closer to the edge. Hazel says excitedly, "I can't believe your back, Sawyer! But how come I wasn't invited to swim with Hope and Winter?" At the end of the sentence Hazel tries to sound hurt, but she keeps smiling. Sawyer laughs a little himself and tells Hazel," I missed you Hazel! Practically everybody." Hazel has a chance to laugh this time. walks up to them and says, "Glad your back, Sawyer!" Sawyer smiles to and nods. "Maybe you can Winter more active, she's been a little lazier." Winter swims up to them, but splashes . starts saying, "That's what you get for calling a dolphin lazy." Hazel bursts into laughter, and Winter sinks her head underwater, and splashes him again. now keeps a straight face. Sawyer laughs too, but has seen Hope swimming up to them to see what is going on. Winter and Hope exchange tweets. Hazel looks at Hope, Winter and Sawyer. Sawyer is smiling his really, really, really, really (You get the point...), cute smile. Sawyer out of nowhere grabs Hazel and drags her into the tank. Winter shrieks of joy. Her father chuckling tells them, "I'll be at the office." Hazel nodded, and quickly splashed Sawyer in revenge. Hope then splashed Sawyer, thinking she must do the same thing, and Winter now copies Hope and Hazel, and splashes Sawyer. "Hey I can't see!" Sawyer yells over the splashing water. Hazel thinks, _best day ever_.

Sawyer and Hazel change out of there wet clothes. They both had a lot of fun, and even played around with them for two hours. Hazel walks toward her father's office, and Sawyer quietly trails behind her. "Hey-"he starts, but Hazel immediately jumps. "Sawyer, you scared me!" Sawyer laughs and says," I want to talk to too!" Hazel nods her head and says, "Okay, okay."

 _Ding!_ Hazel entered her father's office and see him typing up onto a document. "Hey Dad," Hazel starts, and turns around. "Do you mind if Sawyer and I talk to you for a minute or so?" nods his head and says, "Sure." Then he motions them both to take a seat. They both sit down on his couch keeping at least an inch away from each other. "So…what's been happening around here?" Sawyer says.

"Quite a couple of things has happened when you left and-" starts but Sawyer anxiously interrupts him by saying, "Like what kind of things?"

"I'll tell you-"

"What is it?" Sawyer interrupts again.

"Can I talk first?" says. "Sorry." Sawyer quietly mumbles. "Anyway, the week after you left, we got a call for a rescue of a turtle. Hazel named him Jack, and he instantly got better in a couple of weeks. After his test, the day after, he got released. Then there was a tiny expansion downstairs, for a jellyfish tank. Rebecca got a permit to learn how to take care of jellyfish and a couple of workers, are going to help her too." Sawyer takes in all of the information and only says, "Cool." goes on by showing Sawyer pictures of Jack, and Sawyer got interested in Jack, and Hazel smiled. She always liked seeing Sawyer interested in things, she always thought that was- oh, her dad is looking at her. _He must be looking at me, looking at Sawyer_ , she thought to herself. Hazel tried to hide her embarrassment, but she didn't hide it very well.

 **Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! :) Leave me reviews and feel free to say what you want to change or add to the fanfiction! Also, feel free to PM me about any ideas I should do! Remember this is when Sawyer got back from his SEA semester!**

 **-DolphinTale123**


	2. Chapter 2: Texting

**Hey guys! I have written Chapter 2! Feel free to leave reviews, and what you want me to change or add!** **Now read on! I made this chapter longer than Chapter 1!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale, Dolphin Tale 2, and Waffle House.**

 **Chapter 2: Texting**

Sawyer woke up at 7:56AM just to text Hazel. Knowing her, he knew she would be up at 6:30AM in the morning every day.

Sawyer Nelson: Morning Hazel :)

She replied a few minutes later. Hazel H: Morning :)

Sawyer Nelson: I can't believe you're up already!

Hazel H: That's what I was gonna say about you! :)

Sawyer Nelson: Haha, very funny

Hazel H: Wanna come to the aquarium already? Dad's working early today :)

Sawyer Nelson: No need to ask twice! I'll be there in ten minutes ;)

Hazel H: Okay :)

Sawyer then shuts his phone, and does everything he can in five minutes. Shower, change, brush his teeth, and eat breakfast. He also left a note for his mom that said: _Going to work early today Love you! –Sawyer :)_

Sawyer hurried to the garage, and started to pedal on his bike. He dashed through and under trees and finally saw the sign that said: _This way to Clearwater Marine Aquarium_ Sawyer got there in under 10 minutes, and parked his bike. He walked to Hazel's houseboat and see her in the crow's nest. _That's weird, she's rarely up there anymore._ Sawyer climbs up the ladder to the crow's nest anyway, and sees Hazel. "What's wrong?" Sawyer asked. Hazel didn't look like she was crying, but she still looked sad. "Nothing." Hazel said miserably. "Okay." Sawyer awkwardly says. They sit in silence for a while. "Let's go to work." Hazel says. "Okay." Sawyer mumbles. Hazel climbs down, and Sawyer does after. Hazel uses the front entrance to get inside, and Sawyer just follows. There is a crowd, full of not visitors, but volunteers. Hazel keeps saying to everyone, "Excuse me." But Sawyer says silent. He could have gotten out of the crowd in one more step, but someone grabbed his arm. Sawyer turned around and saw Susie. "Susie?" Susie smiles and keeps a firm grip on his arm. "Can we talk?" Susie half-yells over the chattering of the volunteers. Sawyer keeps tugging, but Susie doesn't let go. "Later?" he says. Susie seems a little disappointed, but Sawyer finally sees Susie has let go. Sawyer walks up to catch up to Hazel and _bam!_ Sawyer bumped into Hazel, and he says, "Sorry." Hazel says quietly, "It's okay. Let's just go." Hazel walks faster than Sawyer, and walks over to sit at a bench near the dolphin tank. Sawyer wonders why Hazel is acting strange, so he sits on a bench a couple inches away and pulls out his phone.

Sawyer Nelson: Are you sad, Hazel? :( Hazel heard her phone ring, and replied:

Hazel H: Something like that

Sawyer Nelson: Would you tell me why?

Hazel H: It might be stupid…

Sawyer Nelson: Nothing you say is stupid :)

Hazel H: Okay :) Hazel looks at Sawyer, but Sawyer is focused on his phone. Hazel gets a little pink and types:

Hazel H: Well

Sawyer Nelson: Well what?

Hazel H: it's kind of sad news

Sawyer Nelson: mm hmm what happened?

Hazel H: Dad is giving the house boat away :'(

Sawyer Nelson: Why?! :(

Hazel H: He says we need a regular house

Sawyer Nelson: That's not a reason :|

Hazel H: I know I said I wanted a real house when I was 13 I think but now I like the houseboat a lot I don't want my childhood to be given away

Sawyer Nelson: You did spend basically your whole life there ;)

Hazel H: yeah I did :(

Sawyer Nelson: It will get better I promise :)

Sawyer smiles at Hazel, and Hazel looks at him. They both blush a little.

Hazel H: I like talking to you :)

Sawyer Nelson: Thanks I'm pretty professional

Hazel H: haha :)

Sawyer turns off his phone and quietly tells Hazel, "Race you to the sea otters!" Hazel gets caught by surprise and turns off her phone. "Hey! Wait up!" Hazel yells.

Hazel

Hazel waved goodbye to Sawyer and he waved goodbye to her. Hazel smiles. It was turning dark, so Hazel decides to go up the crow's nest. Not to see the stars, but only to think. When Hazel looks up at the sky she thinks to herself, _I wish Sawyer and I could be more than just fr-_ "Hey Dad." Hazel tells her father seeing him about to walk to the houseboat. Her father waves at her, and she waves back. _I guess I need to sleep._

Hazel wakes up at 8:38AM on a Sunday, and that was unusual for her. She'd always wake up at 6:30. Hazel ignores it anyway, and checks her phone. It had 5 texts, which were all from Sawyer.

Sawyer Nelson texted at 6:31AM: Morning Hazel :)

Sawyer Nelson texted at 6:33AM: I know I'm up pretty early

Sawyer Nelson texted at 6:52AM: HELLO :) ?

Sawyer Nelson texted at 7:14AM: You probably overslept

Sawyer Nelson texted at 7:56AM: text me soon :)

Hazel read all his texts feeling a little guilty that she had made Sawyer wait for her response, so she texted him.

Hazel H: sorry Sawyer I overslept just woke up :(

Sawyer replied a second later.

Sawyer Nelson: It's okay Hazel

Hazel H: So … what are you doing?

Sawyer Nelson: Reading a dolphin book :)

Hazel H: How long have you been reading?

Sawyer Nelson: An hour or so ;)

Hazel H: Wanna do something till 12?

Sawyer Nelson: Sure! :)

Hazel H: Breakfast at Waffle House?

Sawyer Nelson: Meet you there :)

Hazel H: Okay

 **Sorry I had to end right there! I just want to make sure, if this looks like a good enough fanfiction chapter for a day. (I'm beginning!) Hazel is going to Waffle House in the next chapter, don't worry. ;) See you in the next chapter! :)**

 **-DolphinTale123**


	3. Chapter 3: Kind Of Like A Date?

**Hey Readers! I had noticed in the first chapter, there was a "blank" when Hazel was meeting Sawyer. Well, it was supposed to be her father or " ". I'm really sorry, it irritated me a lot, if it showed up for you, leave it in your review! Also, feel free to say what you want to add or change! PM, or review it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale, Dolphin Tale 2, and Waffle House.**

 **Chapter 3: Kind of like a Date?**

Hazel had decided on something casual, although she hadn't known why she wanted to choose what she wanted to wear to the Waffle House… Anyway, she had decided on a summer-ish kind of dress, it has floral patterns and ends below her knees, and some purple sneakers. She had also left a note for her dad that said:

 _Gonna eat Waffle House w/ Sawyer –HAZEL_

Luckily Waffle House wasn't that far away from the aquarium, and she only took two minutes to walk there. Hazel spotted Sawyer focused on his phone, and she yells, "Sawyer!" _Oops. That was a little loud._ Everyone out of their cars, kept staring at Hazel. She blushes in embarrassment, and walked over to Sawyer. "Let's eat." Sawyer says. Hazel nods and says,  
"Yeah."

Sawyer sits down on one side of the table, and Hazel sits on the other. The waitress hands them two menus, and Hazel quickly spots the menu having huge letters of "Saturday Night: Two People = Free Meal!" _If only I could get a free meal for one,_ she thought. Sawyer looks at the menu, and Hazel just can't help but look at him, focusing at the menu. The waitress clears her throat a little, and Hazel slightly jumps. _Oh!_ She looks through the menu frantically, and finds interest in the waffles topped with whipped cream, and berries. The waitress then asks, "What do you want to order?" Sawyer doesn't speak, but Hazel gets it. He meant her to go first. "Oh, uh…the waffles topped with whip cream and berries?" she says, a little embarrassed that she hadn't known that Sawyer meant for her to go first. Sawyer quickly tells his order after that, and the waitress nods her head and says, "Excellent choice." Hazel smiles, and the waitress collects their menus. Sawyer taps his fingers on the table, while Hazel quietly checks her bag. "Um…" Sawyer quietly mumbles. "…" "Uh…" Hazel quietly says to herself. The waiter immediately came back with their orders, and Hazel was caught by surprise. _They came back real fast,_ she thought. Sawyer thanks the waiter, and the waiter just nods. Hazel starts to eat her waffles, while thinking, _Sawyer is so kind._

"So…" Hazel says while walking along Sawyer. "Want to go somewhere else?" Hazel finishes her sentence. Sawyer nods and says,"Yeah. The mall? It's right ahead, anyway." Hazel does kind-of-a excited girl squeal, and almost yells into Sawyer's ear. "Yes! Yes! YES!" Sawyer didn't know why Hazel is so excited to go the mall now, but they walk there anyway. "Sawyer," Hazel starts grabbing his arm. "Hurry! Hurry!" Sawyer laughs and says, "Why are you so excited?" Then, Hazel crosses her arms like a little girl begging for a toy, and violently points to the fish store. "You want a fish? That is what you want?" Sawyer asks confused. "No!" Hazel yells, sort of loud, just not as loud as she did in the parking lot of Waffle House. Sawyer looks to where she was pointing again, and see she had meant the swimsuit/ ocean toys store. "Oh." Sawyer mumbles, kind of embarrassed but laughing at the same time. Hazel excitedly walks into the store, and as always Sawyer trailing slowly behind her. Hazel looks around at the toys area, and sees all sorts of swim mats. _Pink, purple, white, black, green, yellow, and blue!_ She grabs the blue, and white mat. Hazel remembers that Winter needs a new pool noodle, and at least a couple of them. _Not your usual teenager girl gets that excited about ocean toys!_ She then grabs about five of the pool noodles, and realizes she can't carry them all on her own. "Sawyer!" she yells to him, although he isn't that far away. "Yeah?" he replies. "Carry these for me!" she yells, again. Sawyer slowly approaches Hazel, and when he is front of her, Hazel stuffs all the toys onto his face. "You're going to buy all of these toys?" he yells over the mats and pool noodles. "Of course I am!" Hazel yells, while looking at rubber duckies. _This one, no, this one, but I also like this one…,_ she thought, looking at the duckies. When she is done with choosing the rubber duckies, she picks out one water gun for Hope, since the old one is getting kind of well, old. Sawyer almost carries everything Hazel gets, but Hazel isn't done. "Checkout time!" she tells Sawyer. "Ah, um, okay." Sawyer says, while some of the noodles are slipping. They both head to the checkout, where a nice man at the counter is seeing the two teenagers carrying huge amount of ocean toys. "Uh…okay." the guy at the counter tells himself. Sawyer accidentally lets go of one pool noodle, and everything came tumbling down his arm like an avalanche. "Sorry…" Sawyer tells the guy at the counter. "Uh, it's okay." He tells Sawyer. Hazel still looks very happy, and hands the guy at the counter her credit card. (More likely her dad's.) He then takes the credit card, and scans it through. Hazel sees Sawyer picking up all the toys he dropped, while Hazel has no problem carrying all of her toys that she is holding. "Let's go, Sawyer." The guy at the counter thinks to himself, _that's strange. We make more profit on our swimsuits._ Sawyer manages to grab all of the toys he dropped, and finally catches up to Hazel. He checks his watch, _2:56PM._ He almost had a panic attack, and then yells to Hazel, "Hazel! It's 2:56! We got to head back to the aquarium!" Hazel checks her own watch, and then yells back to Sawyer, "Run!" They both respond, and run back.

Hazel drops all the toys by the edge of the dolphin pool, luckily nothing drops in. Sawyer was right behind Hazel, and does the same. Winter sees them both, and tweets. "I'm…so...Tired…from running!" Hazel tells Sawyer, barely being able to speak. "Me...too. Sawyer tells Hazel. Hazel checks her watch and its _3:14PM. I better hope my dad will lay it easy on me, he hates it when I'm late-_ "Where were you guys?" her father yelled to Sawyer and Hazel. _Oops._

 **Author's Note: Did you guys enjoy the chapter? Feel free to tell me what you want to add or change to the fanfiction. See you in the next chapter!**

 **-DolphinTale123**


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Already the 4** **th** **chapter! Yay! :) Hoping to get more feedback on this chapter, adding a special treat xD. Feel free to review, say what you want to change or add, and read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dolphin Tale or Dolphin Tale**

 **Chapter 4: Rescue**

Hazel

"We were, uh… shopping?" Hazel tells her father. "Shopping?" Hazel's father says, like it's not an excuse. Hazel bit her lip and said, "Well, you know, for Winter and Hope." Her father hadn't seen the pile of, toys yet, so he didn't exactly know the real reason they were being "defensive". "Where are the toys, anyway?" He asked. Sawyer and Hazel scoot out of the way, and her father had quickly realized they were being "defensive". "We, uh, kind of… brought a lot." Sawyer mumbles to her father, while trying to be, happy. Hazel bit her lip again, and says, "Why don't we show Winter and Hope there new toys?" Hazel's father let's her go anyway, and walks back to his office. Sawyer helps pick up all the toys, and starts replacing old toys with the new ones. Winter does the tweety bird at Sawyer, and he doesn't look at her, so Winter splashes Sawyer. Winter shrieks, and Sawyer turns around to say, "Hey!" Winter sinks underwater, thinking Sawyer can't splash her back underwater. Hazel walks around to the other edge of the pool, and Hope follows her. Hope tweets, and Winter shrieks back. Sawyer sits by the edge by the pool, and dries off with a towel he found in his backpack. Hazel sits directly on the other side of the pool across from Sawyer, and plays with Hope and the new toys.

Phoebe comes running past the turtle tank and stops when she sees Hazel and Sawyer playing around with the dolphins at the tank. Hazel spots her, and can tell something is wrong. "What's wrong?" Hazel yells, seeing Phoebe at the other side of the dolphin tank. "There's a beached dolphin. And-"before Phoebe could finish her sentence by Hazel and Sawyer which say at the same time, "Can we come?" Phoebe nods, and Hazel and Sawyer run as quickly as they can.

Sawyer The truck always is bumpy going somewhere, but Sawyer didn't mind. All he could he could keep his mind on, was the beached dolphin. _Was it a male, or female?_ All the questions he didn't know, made him want to know more. The truck came to a halt, and then Sawyer could hear Hazel's Father yelling, "Hurry!" The truck's back door opens, and Phoebe heads out first, with all the volunteers following her, including Sawyer. Sawyer spots the beached dolphin, shrieking of fear, and a tiny crowd had formed along the shore, probably wondering what is happening. Hazel carries the stretcher alongside her father, and smiles at Sawyer. Sawyer returned the smile. Phoebe was calming down the beached dolphin, and told everyone it was a male dolphin, a little older than Winter, actually. Sawyer did notice a sunburn and some cuts that are bleeding, but they don't look bad. Phoebe and Clay were the only ones waist deep in water, and Sawyer had realized why. The sand was kind of like mud, it sort of sunk you into the water. Some of the volunteers had a hard time pushing the dolphin calmly onto the stretcher, but Hazel filmed it all. Sawyer had helped carry the 800 pound dolphin, and for sure, it wasn't easy. Hazel went waist deep into the water trying to get to her father, and almost drops the camera. _It's almost a dangerous beach,_ he thought. Hazel almost screams from almost dropping the camera, but Sawyer catches the camera. "Thanks, Sawyer." Hazel awkwardly tells Sawyer. Sawyer smiles and says, "It's okay." Sawyer continues to help carry the dolphin, all the way to the truck. Hazel's father helped Phoebe and Hazel to get out of the "sinking sand", and follows everyone into the truck. Sawyer climbs into the back of the truck, and sits next down to the dolphin. Kat helps pet the dolphin, calming it down more. _More and more dolphins._

Everyone that helped the beached dolphin, also helped moving the (identified) male dolphin into the gated area from Winter and Hope's tank. Winter and Hope were playing around, trying to push each other off their new mats, even if Hazel and Sawyer had brought two. Winter had suspected there was something going on at the gated area of their tank, and Hope shrieked. Winter goes to the edge of the gate, and swims around it. Phoebe talks to Winter and says, "Winter, not now." Winter tweets, and swims back to push Hope off the mat since she hogged it anyway. Finally, they had put the male dolphin into the gated area, and Sawyer sat down against the pillar. Hazel, on the other hand, was thinking of a name for the male dolphin, and still alongside her father. "Aiden! I was thinking the _aid_ in Aiden could be related!" Hazel yells, almost making her father deaf. "Okay. Aiden it is." Her father says, and everyone cheers. Sawyer smiles and whispers to himself, "Hazel always thinks of good names for dolphin, doesn't she?" Sawyer hadn't seen Kyle standing next to him, but Kyle smirked. He had always known they had liked each other.

Sawyer had climbed down to the platform of the pool, and Phoebe was alongside him. They were going to introduce Winter and Hope to Aiden. He had spotted sunscreen on Aiden, and some of his cuts were healing. Winter and Hope were at the other platform, there attention to Rebecca and Kat. Phoebe ungated Aiden's area, and called him over to the platform. Hazel's father Clay, and Hazel were watching from above, and Sawyer looked at them both. _Maybe Winter and Aiden could get along, I'm just not sure about Hope._ Winter had been called to the center of the pool, and Hope next. They were both confused, until Aiden approached them. Winter didn't do anything, but swam alongside Aiden. Hope didn't like Aiden, so she swam back to the platform where Rebecca and Kat were. Sawyer was a little disappointed that Hope didn't like Aiden, but he was just glad she didn't react as bad as she did the first time Hope had met Winter. Winter and Aiden were getting along, at least. Phoebe called Aiden back into the gated tank, and closed the gate. Winter was left alone at the center of the pool, till she was called back by Rebecca and Kat.

Sawyer biked all the way home, and he couldn't stop biking until he accidently crashes a little into the tree near his garage. He opens the door to his home swiftly, and yells at the door to his mom's room, "Back Mom! I don't need any dinner!" Although Sawyer had loved food, he didn't want any right now, he really badly wanted to learn more about male dolphins, but the SEA semester had only taught him a little about the difference between male and female dolphins. He wanted to make sure he could have taken care of Aiden more properly, the next day at CMA, he thought. What stinks is, school starts next week.

 **Heyyy! I hope that is enough for today! So what do you think of the new beached dolphin? Feel free what you want to add or change and don't forget to review! See you in the next chapter! (Sorry it took so long to post this!)**

 **-DolphinTale123**


	5. Chapter 5: My Worst Mall Day

**Author's Note: CHAPTER 5?! :O And I am deeply sorry I couldn't post chapter 5, in like FOREVER… I usually type a rough draft, then I would put the final draft, and plot difficulties! Can't just have a bad plot! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to suggest what you want to change, add, and review! Read on!**

 **Chapter 5: The Worst Mall Day**

Hazel

 **6 days later…**

Hazel had realized when Sawyer was biking his way to the aquarium, he only had today, till he could go to school. _I sometimes wish I could go to school too._

Hazel carries a cooler full of fish to the river otter's tank, and sits down. She spots Sawyer talking to some volunteers, she may or may not have talked to before, but that didn't bother her. Earlier this morning, Hazel had seen her grandfather helping to move things out of the houseboat. When Hazel was lost in her thoughts, Sawyer had walked up next to her. "Hazel?" Sawyer says calmly, snapping Hazel out of her thoughts. Then Hazel tried to act casual instead of embarrassed, and said," Yeah?" Sawyer smiles and says, "Can I, um, help you?" Hazel nods, with a grin plastered on her face, and decides she wants Sawyer a nice and peaceful last day at the aquarium.

Thirty minutes passed, and now Sawyer and Hazel were ready to feed the sea turtles with buckets of veggies. Hazel sits on a flat rock, grabs a piece of lettuce, and throws it into the water. A lightly green shelled turtle spots the piece of lettuce that Hazel threw, and eats it happily. It was silent for a while, except for the sounds of water, and chomping. Hazel breaks the silence by telling Sawyer, "Do you like every day just helping out here, you never get tired of it?" Sawyer nods and says, "Yeah, never ever." Hazel smiles to herself, and decides to get some more vegetables. When she does, her leg stumbles, and she was about to fall into the water, till Sawyer catches her. "Oh, uh, thanks." Hazel mutters, while Sawyer lifts her back up. Sawyer smiles and says, "Well, it's not going to be every day you slip on a rock in a sea turtle tank, while feeding them vegetables." Hazel pushes Sawyer into the water, just for fun. Sawyer yells, "Hey! I was trying to be nice!" Hazel laughs, till a really, really loud screech interrupts her. Sawyer looks where it was coming from, and it turns out that Kyle accidently scratched his fingernails on the chalkboard. Or maybe he did it on purpose. Anyway, Sawyer gets out of the water, and dries himself off. Sawyer sits next to Hazel on the flat rock, and Hazel feels her fingernails that she painted a faint pink this morning, brushing Sawyer's fingernails. A green eyed turtle named Gus, eyes the two teenagers, and goes back to swimming with his turtle friends. When Hazel turns her head to look at Sawyer, he had done the same. Their faces were only inches apart, till- Kyle walks by to check on them. Hazel turns to face the turtles, and now blushes a bright pink. _Oops._ Kyle smirks at Sawyer, and Sawyer gives him a glare. "How the turtles doing?" Kyle asks, like he didn't see them _almost_ kiss. "They are great, Kyle!" Hazel says excitedly. "Okay, then. See ya!" Kyle yells, while walking in the direction of the dolphin tank. Hazel whispers to herself, "Wonder why he's so cheerful."

Later that day, Sawyer dries off with a towel on a bench outside of Hazel father's office or Clay. Hazel however is on a bench tying her shoes in running gear, a bench away from Sawyer. Sawyer asks Hazel curiously, "What are you doing?" Hazel says while tying her shoes, "Somewhere." Sawyer noticed Hazel sounded, well mad, at him. He watched Hazel as she ran off the way to the Clearwater Hospital.

Hazel

Hazel takes a sip from her hot chocolate, and see Lorraine sit down gently, as how nice she is. "So what's up, Hazel? Anything wrong?" Lorraine asks nicely. "Just, well…I like Sawyer, and I don't think he can go out with me or something." Hazel says miserably. Lorraine nods her head and thinks, _how oblivious is my son?_ Lorraine says finally, "Do you know why?" Inside, Hazel was not sure if she could tell Sawyer's mom (Lorraine), but she did anyway. "Susie, a volunteer at the aquarium, spread a rumor that she was going out with Sawyer next Saturday." Lorraine tries to cheer Hazel up with maybe good news, " Well, maybe you can try steal Sawyer before he goes out with her?" Hazel looks at her hot chocolate cup and says, "Yeah. I guess."

Sawyer

Back at the aquarium, a lot happened. Now he was going shopping with Susie?! Okay, he panicked, he didn't want to let her down harshly. But before all that this is what happened:

 _Susie approached Sawyer, and sat down on the bench next to him. "Hey Sawyer." Susie says as calmly as she can. To Sawyer, her sweet voice had surprised him. "Hey." He replies to Susie half-heartily. "Would, you go out with me, Sawyer?" Susie says, with the excitement growing in her voice. "Um…I wa-"Sawyer starts, but Susie interrupts him. "Thanks! Let's go shopping for our outfits!"_

Everything was a blur from after that, forced into a cab, and being dragged into the mall, into a really formal store. "Is it a formal date?" Sawyer yells into Susie's ear, hoping it would slow her down, but it didn't. "Yeah!" Susie yells. This is going to be his worst mall day.

 **Author's Note: OH MY GOSH SO MUCH DRAMA! What do you think about this chapter? Feel free to leave reviews or suggestions! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **-DolphinTale123**


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Chapter

**Author's Chapter:**

 **Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in a while and it would have been my last one due to plot bunnies all over the place, and a case of writer's block. So I am ending this fanfiction, and I know,** _ **pretty**_ **pathetic for me to do that for my first fanfiction. But, if you like Harry Potter or if you're an H/Hr shipper, look at my profile soon, I am posting my first Harry Potter fic, and it's going to be a one-shot. I also will experiment with different fanfictions too, not just the usual H/Hr ship. But I love you readers! Here's a free cat (or dog, or oh, whatever you like.) *gives free cat***

 **-PotterFan3456 (I also changed my username, my old one was taken already.)**


End file.
